The present invention relates in general to improved apparatus and methodology for augmenting male potency and in particular concerns related apparatus and methodology utilizing a rotating mechanism for advancing a piston in a vacuum chamber to make use of air displacement in a pumpless arrangement for producing vacuum engorgement of the male sex organ.
The occurrence of male impotence (i.e., the inability to gain an adequate penile erection for coitus) is widely known and the subject of considerable medical and scientific activity. Both surgical and nonsurgical therapies have been available for treatment of male impotence. Vacuum tumescence is one previously known therapy which makes use of a vacuum chamber for producing the desired penile engorgement and rigidity. Such device operates by applying a vacuum force to the penis, which draws blood into the various erectile bodies of the user's male sex organ, i.e., the penis. Such engorgement is produced while the subject's penis is placed within a vacuum chamber or cylinder. Typically, the desired engorged condition is subsequently secured with an elastic or similar material cincture band or the like.
The following United States patents all disclose various examples of vacuum chambers for use in conducting such vacuum erection enhancement therapy.
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR(S) ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 4,378,008 OSBON 3/29/83 4,856,498 OSBON 8/15/89 5,083,556 OSBON et al. 1/28/92 5,244,453 OSBON et al. 9/14/93 5,306,227 OSBON et al. 4/26/94 ______________________________________
In addition, each of the foregoing patents illustrate examples of elastic bands or cincture rings for securing an engorged condition. Additional prior patents illustrate a variety of such devices, as follows:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR(S) ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ Des. 317,504 OSBON 6/11/91 Des. 317,505 OSBON 6/11/91 5,234,402 OSBON 8/10/93 Des. 343,454 OSBON 1/18/94 Des. 343,455 OSBON 1/18/94 ______________________________________
One of the problematic areas of vacuum enhancement therapy is the widely varying subjective needs and objective needs and abilities of different patients. Subjective patient needs relate to a number of factors, including, for example, psychological acceptance of the therapy and patient preference among different techniques or approaches. Objective patient needs likewise involve numerous factors, including the physiologic make-up of the user's sex organs, as well as the physical abilities of the patient in areas of agility, strength, and dexterity (all of which can impact selection and use of various systems).
The above exemplary systems, while satisfactory in numerous instances, may nonetheless prove to be less desirable by specific patients for either subjective or objective reasons. The disclosures of all of the above-referenced patents (both utility and design patents) are fully incorporated herein by present reference thereto.